The Universe Accepts Your Challenge
by SnazzyXDBop
Summary: Never say "This can't possibly get any worse". The Universe will take it as a challenge and run with it. When A.N.JELL once again gets thrown into the spotlight, they struggle to regain dignity, pride, and decent relationship status. Humor/Drama/Romance
1. Chp1: Let's Be Chill

**SnazzyBop is here people.  
**

**I have no pointless banter.**

**So lets get it on!**

**DICLAIMER: Not owner of You're Beautiful, though I deeply respect, and appreciate whoever it is that does.**

* * *

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 1: Let's Be Chill  
**

* * *

"Get you slimy paws off my juice you... slime ball! I was still drinking it!"

"You snooze you loose, drum sack." Go Mi Nam smirked as her slurped down the "Crangrape" juice.

Kang Shin Woo sighed at the exchange of insults between Jeremy and Go Mi Nam. Those two had what most people would call, a "frienimies" relationship. They did consider themselves friends, just friends that enjoy messing with each other (every second of every day). On the other hand, Shin Woo and Mi Nam had become pretty close friends. In fact, along with Mah, and Coordi Wang, Shin Woo happened to be one of the lucky few that Mi Nam didn't spar with as a hobby. The bassist found Mi Nam's cracks on Jeremy relatively amusing, but the way he did it was a bit troublesome. It always resulted in a waste-of-oxygen argument of some sort. Tae Kyung would always leave just as it started (and often taking Mi Nyu with him) leaving Shin Woo to deal with the two "children".

"Jeremy, you're almost as infuriating as the Star Snake," Mi Nam fumed. As if on cue, Hwang Tae Kyung waltzed downstairs and examined the scene. He chuckled inwardly at the two youngest band members' aggressive sparks. Mi Nam turned around to see the other singer and his disdain visibly increased, "Speak of the devil," Mi Nam muttered, "The Sidewinder himself graces us with his presence; good afternoon!" Tae Kyung rolled his eyes and grabbed a water out of the fridge. Deciding he would stay out of this cesspool of direction-less fury for a bit, Shin Woo leaned back in his seat while contently sipping his tea to observe comfortably from the sidelines.

Jeremy was surprisingly the first to break the hushed showdown and with one last death glare, averted his attention to Tae Kyung, "Hyung! Where's Go Mi Nyu?" At the mention of his sister's name, Go Mi Nam's ears immediately perked up in interest.

Tae Kyung sighed, "She left about an hour ago with Coordinator Wang to find a dress for tonight. You didn't notice?"All of the original band members seemed a little too happy for that sight. Mi Nam cringed at their excitement.

Shin Woo smiled, "Oh the annual Seoul Entertainment New Year's party... There are quite a few memories involved with that," Jeremy went a terrible shade of red and Tae Kyung shut his eyes in shame. Mi Nam looked between the three in confusion and felt a bit left out. Because of all the scandals, Manager Mah pushed for A.N. JELL to simply not be a part of the gathering at all and everyone agreed; this year, that was not the case when Jeremy begged President Ahn to let them start going again, much to the band leader's dismay.

He smirked, "What happened to Tae Kyung?" Jeremy laughed a bit and Tae Kyung sighed at his over interest in the past (_his _past in particular).

Tae Kyung cleared his throat when Shin Woo spoke up, "It wasn't just Tae Kyung," Go Mi Nam cocked an eyebrow and Shin Woo continued, "We were all pretty ridiculous the first years of fame," at the moment, Jeremy lost all control and bursts out laughing with incoherent mentions of "2004", "Best party ever", and "Sangria". Tae Kyung silently went to the piano room, a dark cloud looming over his head. Jeremy walked over to his hyung and playfully hit him on the arm. Shin Woo sighed, "I wonder if it will be nearly as eventful this year... It's been awhile since any of us have drank like that," He glanced at Jeremy, "Well at least Tae Kyung and I," Mi Nam chuckled at Jeremy's reaction to the passive aggressive insult.

The Blond groaned, ceasing his ignored rebutting, "I guess it will... Thanks to _someone _it will be the first time A.N. JELL and Yoo He Yi will be together since Mi Nyu left for Africa. The press will probably eat this alive," Jeremy made his irritation for the Fairy's presence with them known toward Mi Nam, "Hey, didn't you say you were going to break up with her like, last week anyway, Mi Nam?" when the keyboardist said nothing and took another gulp of juice, he continued, "Why do we have to take the girl if you're just going to dump her?"

"It's called 'Milking the Cow', Jeremy. I'm making sure I get everything she can offer in this relationship before I toss her," Shin Woo shook his head, "I know she's a whore and is only using me to try and get to Tae Kyung, but I'm not completely bored with her, yet. It's amazing how she's not over him. What has been, like almost two years since their _fake _relationship. What a lovestruck dumb ass."

Shin Woo rolled his eyes, "You've just got this all figured out, huh?"

* * *

Coordi Wang and Go Mi Nyu hurriedly glided through the aisles in the department store, desperately trying to find a dress to fit Mi Nyu's personal tastes. Coordi Wang ripped through the dresses on the racks, considering every possible option. She kept in mind that the two most important men in her life were Go Mi Nam and Hwang Tae Kyung. Rest assured Mi Nyu's natural insecurities "T-bombed" all the other dresses she had picked out for her friend.

In short, everyone was difficult to work with.

Mi Nyu went beet red whenever a dress had the back out or exposed her cleavage a tad too much. A combination of the two might have resulted in her killing over. Coori Wang sighed when she heard Go Mi Nyu squeak for the millionth time that day, "Mi Nyu, It's really not that bad. And it has all of your favorite things on it: Stars and purple," Mi Nyu thought it over a bit and figured Hwang Tae Kyung would like to see her in stars, knowing it had something to do with him being the narcissist that he is and all.

She thought:

_Tae Kyung held her tightly, "Go Mi Nyu, you're wearing this dress for me."_

_She nods her head vigorously, "Yes Hyung-nim. I love you!"_

_Tae Kyung laughs righteously and kisses her sweetly._

"Ah... Hyung-nim..." Coordi Wang groaned and kicked the door, bringing her back to reality, "OH! Nuna this will be perfect!"

Coordi Wang chuckled, "We won't know for sure unless you try it on now will we?" Go Mi Nyu agreed and quickly slipped into the silky, lavender dress. After a minute or two, she got a bit restless, "C'mon Mi Nyu, let's see it!" She laughed nervously and slowly stepped out of the dressing room stall. Coordi Wang's eyes lit up, "Oh Mi Nyu.." The strapless dress went just above the knee. The torso held her tightly and had stars swirling around while the lower half flared out more. She looked around, anywhere but Coordi Wang, and anxiously played with her short hair.

At her friend's reaction, the twin immediately thought the worst, "Oh no, I look terrible, huh?" Coordi Wang didn't say anything, "Okay, forget this!" she ran in to change then put the dress back in its spot on the rack.

The stylist freaked out and stopped her, "NO! NONONONO, NO! You look fantastic! I think Tae Kyung will love it!" '_But knowing him it's about a 50/50 chance...' _Coordi Wang thought, not wanting to scare her out of going to the party all together. Go Mi Nyu chirped happily.

"Haha! You really think so?" She nodded in approval, "YAY! Alright, I'll get it!"

"Well hurry up and change so we can buy it and find some cute shoes!" Mi Nyu nodded and slammed the door shut, ripping off her "best day ever" dress, "I can't wait for tonight!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Go Mi Nyu yelled as she entered the house. After receiving no reply, she searched the house a bit for her boys, finding no one. She strolled through the rooms and hallways, then went up the stairs to her brother's bedroom. The door was cracked open so she eased inside hesitantly, afraid something would jump out at her. She looked around until she found Go Mi Nam sprawled out on the floor presumably deep in one of his many mid-day naps. Sighing, she tiptoed over, and almost killed herself on a couple discarded shoes and random beer cans. He groaned (being a terribly light sleeper) after hearing a can crumble and swung at his sister, not having the slightest idea who she was.

He yelled at her, "Get out...! Star Snake bitch..." Rolling back on his stomach, Mi Nam continued to mumble and grumble incoherently about Tae Kyung and his "sins". Much to his sister's dislike, Mi Nam was quite the potty-mouth. It was one thing he always did that pushed her buttons.

Mi Nyu pouted and poked her partially dead brother, "Oppa... I really doubt Hyung-nim would _ever_ come in here," he jumped after hearing a female voice, making the other twin laugh, "Hi oppa~ Where is everyone?" Mi Nam snatched a random jacket from the nearby couch and dropped it on his head, groaning again, "Mi Nam..." She whined at his response.

"UGH... Try the roof," he buried himself further into his jacket, "Now leave me, my _dearest _sister." Mi Nam's statement went ignored as Mi Nyu forcefully pulled him up from his comfy spot on the floor. Mi Nam frowned, "If you were anyone else, you'd be dead right now." Mi Nyu shivered in mock fear and continued dragging him with her.

Once on the roof, Jeremy launched himself toward Mi Nyu for a huge "Jere-bear" hug. She screamed in preparation and Shin Woo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. Shin Woo gave them a soft smile, "Mi Nyu, only you can wake your brother from a nap," Mi Nam folded his arms over his chest while his sister giggled. Shin Woo ruffled her hair, "Did you find a dress for tonight? Tae Kyung told us you went out with Coordi Wang today."

"Did you get a really pretty one like I told you to in the text?" Jeremy eagerly asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Jeremy. I'm so excited for tonight, it'll be so much fun!" She looked passed the two older men for her boyfriend when she noticed his absence from the conversation, "Oh? Where's hyung-nim?" Shin Woo and Jeremy exchanged concerned looks. Mi Nyu tilted her head, "Well?"

Jeremy nudged Shin Woo and he spoke up, "Uh-Umm... He went... out," the twins both lifted an eyebrow, and Mi Nam crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh well, he went to get... an outfit for tonight," Jeremy quickly backed him up with a vigorous nod.

Go Mi Nam chuckled, "Are you sure? Because I saw the idiot checking himself out in his outfit _two days ago_," his sister's eyes widened and she looked back at the other two men, expectantly.

Jeremy coughed, "Ah well..."

As if to intentionally save the blonde's life, Tae Kyung made his entrance to the group, "Why is everyone up here? I've been looking for all of you for a while now," at his return, Go Mi Nyu immediately lit up as she ran to cling to his side.

"Hyung-nim! Where have you been? I thought you were still going to be here when I got back from the mall!"

He smiled, "I was with Yoo He Yi," he pried her off his arm and went to sit down, the rest of A.N. JELL followed suit, "We had some things to discuss."

Everyone was so in shock, you could hear Jolie's sleepy breaths from the porch. After a minute or so, Mi Nam was the first to crack, "You jackass! You dare go see another woman while dating _my _sister? And He Yi is-"

"Mi Nam." He silenced himself at the sound of her voice, "It's okay, oppa."

* * *

"Damn... If those to make out any longer, we're gonna be a whole two hours late! LETS GO YOU TWO!" Go Mi Nam angrily yelled. Everyone else had already gotten ready and were downstairs patiently waiting on the lovely A.N. JELL couple, Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu. They had been waiting on the two for almost an hour but no one dared go upstairs, for fear of Mi Nam's perverted assumptions being true. No one needed to see a nun in that sort of situation.

Upstairs:

"I hate you!"

* * *

**Yes... that is it. I hope you enjoyed^^**

**Review Review Review~**

**Enough said 3**

**~Bop  
**


	2. Chp2: 2011

**SnazzyBop is back. ^^**

**Alright now… Second one yo. I do hope it's satisfactory!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** You get the point.**

**

* * *

**

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 2: 2011

* * *

**

_One hour earlier_

Go Mi Nyu hummed to herself as she did the final touches to her waved hair. She smiled to herself and giggled as she left the bathroom to meet up with her date for the night. She poked her head out doorway to be sure Tae Kyung was fully dressed. She smiled as he fixed his black jacket, thinking his choice in clothes were just typical "Tae Kyung style". Regardless, she still swooned at his natural perfection. She cleared her throat to get his attention; her ear to ear smile grew in size when he turned around and flashed her that million dollar smile, "You look great, hyung-nim."

He walked over and hugged her, 'I should be saying that to you," he kissed her forehead, "You look gorgeous." She sat down at his desk and watched him mess with his hair in the mirror.

No matter how blissed out she was over this being their first public date, Mi Nyu couldn't shake the thought of Tae Kyung visiting Yoo He Yi earlier that day. She may have told everyone it was fine but it bothered her so much, she was sure the worry would be all over her face by tomorrow. Jeremy had assured her several times that is was most likely nothing (he wasn't 100% sure himself), that she should stop stressing and enjoy the night to come but she couldn't help it. Anything A.N. JELL/Yoo He Yi related made her tense up instantly. She fiddled with the hem of her dress nervously as she contemplated how to go about asking the question.

So she made pathetic small talk:

"I bought this dress because of the stars…" He smiled at her in the mirror and gave her a Go Mi Nyu style thumbs up. She poked at a star just above her navel, "I'm very excited for tonight!" He hummed an agreement and resumed focusing on his malfunctioning hair. _'He may not know it but he's shooting down all my chances… Geez hyung-nim,' _she thought, obviously a little frustrated.

The room was completely silent aside from Tae Kyung muttering to his hair, trying to will it to work with him. She sighed completely giving up on asking him. As if he felt her discomfort tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and stared at her. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked away, staring at the star necklace he'd given her almost two and a half years ago.

He stalked over to her and it seemed as if months had passed before he finally got to his destination, stooped directly in front of her. He smirked, "Tell me what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day."

_'As if you don't know,' _she thought. He waited for her answer patiently as she continued to poke that little star on her dress. She took a deep breath and finally replied, "Hwang Tae Kyung?" He lifted his eyebrows, "Why… Why did you go see… Yoo He Yi… earlier today?" She slumped down when he stood up and stepped away from her a bit. He was a little taken aback by her question. He hadn't expected anyone to ask him about, not even Mi Nam, and to have her question it meant everyone else was already planning his demise.

He cleared his throat, "Why?" She looked up at him, shocked. He turned his head away, "Why do you care so much?"

She frowned, "To be honest, hyung-nim, I think I have the right to know considering the fact that I _am_ your girlfriend and everything."

"Tch, just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything. It's really none of your business who I pay visits to, anyway; so drop it," He turned his back to her completely and put his hand on his hips.

Go Mi Nyu's mouth gaped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing at all. She folded her arms over her chest, "It is completely my business… Especially when it involves another woman! You shouldn't even be seeing other girls alone while you're dating me!" She was getting riled up faster than a bull covered in red paint.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, "'Girlfriend' is just a title. It doesn't make a difference to me."

The room was graveyard silent for about 20 minutes and just as he began to walk away, Mi Nyu abruptly stood up, the chair ramming into the desk behind it. Tae Kyung whirled around, ready to scold her for making so much noise when she brushed past him, sniffling.

She stopped at the threshold and looked back at him, smiling, "Let's go, hyung-nim. Everyone's waiting," she escaped down the hall before he could stop her. She ran to the top of the stairs and looked in the conveniently placed mirror next to her and fixed her slightly watered down makeup. She sighed and smiled at herself once she re-primped, and went downstairs to greet her friends.

Go Mi Nam was the first to greet her. He walked up to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Go Mi Nyu, my dear sister. We really need to get going. He Yi is sending me texts that give me reason to think she's going to have a conniption if we don't get there like, soon. You know, just saying," She smiled and nodded at her brother.

Just then, Tae Kyung emerged from the stairs, walked right past the twins and stood next to Jeremy, "If we don't leave now, we might not ever make it. We still have to pick up Satan as well, right?" Mi Nam nodded. Tae Kyung motioned for his band to walk as he lead the way to the limo. He disliked the idea of using the limo to draw even _more _attention to them and even worse, a small, enclosed space with his entire band _and _Yoo He Yi. I made him squirm just thinking of how crowded and uncomfortable it would be and to top it all off, Go Mi Nyu would be there, too. He would be more forced into sitting next to her most likely thanks to Jeremy. All he wanted to do was run over to her, kiss her and explain everything, but then he thought back to his meeting with He Yi that afternoon, stopping him in his tracks.

_**x*X*x**_

_Yoo He Yi smirked, feeling a bit of accomplishment just by Tae Kyung agreeing to meet with her, "Hwang Tae Kyung." She folded her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow, "You actually came?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Now give me his picture." He hesitantly held out a hand, waiting for the catch/trap to fully show. He knew that when you're with her, you always have to be on your toes._

_She dug into her purse and pulled out the photo, "Tae Kyung, why do you care so much about Go Mi Nam? I thought the two of you hated each other,"she patiently waited for his answer._

_He snapped his hand back down and turned his head away, "I don't need to explain myself to you," she chuckled and rolled her eyes, ready to place the picture back into her little blue purse. He spoke up again, "He is my girlfriend's elder brother and my bandmate. The last thing I need is him getting into anymore trouble than the what he already does himself. Happy?"_

_She smile and slowly stuck her photo in his face, "Yes. Don't forget, Mi Nam will not break up with me tonight, right?"_

_He snatched it from her, smirked, and walked away, not caring to see her reaction._

_"Yah! Hwang Tae Kyung! I want a clear yes or no, dammit!" She screamed after him, but quickly covered her face and silenced herself as people began staring at her, muttering things like "Isn't that Yoo He Yi?" and "I wonder what she's yelling about"._

_**x*X*x**_

_One Hour Until The New Year_

He sighed as they piled into the limo and Go Mi Nyu nervously sat next to him, saying nothing. The ride to hell was relatively tension-less. Mi Nyu pretended Tae Kyung didn't exist and he was just, well Tae Kyung, in which he ignored everyone anyway.

When Go Mi Nam left to get his girlfriend, Shin Woo sighed, "Yoo He Yi will be here.." a smile appeared on his face, "Drinks anyone?"

When the object of everyone's attention entered the car, Jeremy tensed up, quickly looking out the window for liberation from the dead silence that just fell on them. Yoo He Yi looked at the limo's seating arrangements and immediately plopped down next to Tae Kyung, even with a whole side of the limo empty. Mi Nyu took it as an opportunity to move away and sat in between Shin Woo and Jeremy so Mi Nam could sit with her. Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were completely surprised by her action.

Tae Kyung groaned and picked up his glass, "I'm going to take you up on that offer, Shin Woo," hequickly filled his cup sympathetically.

He Yi smiled at her ex-boyfriend and held his arm. Everyone rolled their eyes. Even still, continued to fawn over him, "Hello, Hwang Tae Kyung... Shin Woo, Jeremy~"

At this point, Jeremy was ready to puke and Mi Nam couldn't stop chuckling, _'Just put "I WANT YOU HWANG TAE KYUNG" on your forehead why don't you," _he smiled at his girlfriend's desperation.

He Yi looked at the female twin and smirked, "Go Mi Nyu." Mi Nyu immediately regretted refusing Shin Woo's offer with the drinks and snatched up Shin Woo's glass of God knows what potbelly inducing concoction and downed it in one gulp. Everyone knew this was going to be the longest night of their lives.

Finally escaping the car ride from the land down under, A.N. JELL sprinted out of the limo leaving Yoo He Yi alone. As soon as they exited, the cameras flashed like mad and a million questions about them being late and where the the Fairy was. They simply smiled and waved, throwing up peace signs and facades like nothing was wrong. He Yi finally caught up with them and hit Mi Nam in the arm. She was just about to go off on him but when he pointed at the cameras, she brushed her bangs out of her face and gave them her cutest smile, keeping a death grip on Mi Nam. He simply smirked at her stressed behavior. Tae Kyung awkwardly had his arm wrapped around Mi Nyu's waist, not wanting any reporters (cough Kim cough) to see anything different and immediately jump to conclusions way beyond the severity of the actual situation.

Once inside, Yoo He Yi aggressively let go of Go Mi Nam's arm, "What the hell was that, huh? You tried to leave me in there alone while you went off to play with your baby sister and you petty band," he simply smiled as she grilled him, "You ever do that again, I will destroy you, understand?" His smile grew in size and he walked away. She gaped at his retreating figure, "Unbelievable..." She shook her head and went off for a glass of champagne.

Go Mi Nyu managed to get away from her boyfriend and was leaning against a far wall, sulking. She watched as he and the rest of the band mingled and as Tae Kyung introduced her brother to everyone who had yet to officially meet him. She felt extremely out of place and just wanted to go home and sleep away the rest of her life. She then noticed Yoo He Yi swoop into that same crowd and stand in between Mi Nam and Tae Kyung. Her hand slipped into Mi Nam's and she linked arms with Tae Kyung as she jumped in the conversation. Mi Nyu scoffed and looked away just in time to see waiter walking past with a tray full of at least 10 shots of tequila. With one last glare at the two across the room, she politely took the tray from the waiter and with one smile at him, went to find a deserted table to enjoy her beverages.

"Boy, I'm thirsty," she giggled and got started on her platter.

Just as she was about to drink her second one, Shin Woo appeared from the shadows, "I don't think you want to drink that, Go Mi Nyu," she looked up at him and he smiled while pushing the platter away, "We all know how well you can hold your liquor," she pouted at his sarcasm.

_40 Minutes Until The New Year_

Go Mi Nam and Jeremy were in the middle of an over dramatic drinking game. Drink some whiskey shots, whoever gives up, passes out, or pukes looses. Everyone watching had to admit it was an interesting sight, seeing as they could both hold their liquor to an exceptional degree.

Jeremy stared at his opponent intently as he downed another shot, "I could do this all day -drink- What about you?" He said in between drinks. Yoo He Yi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish antics. She was only over there because of Hwang Tae Kyung but he disappeared about four minutes into the competition. She scanned the large hall for her object of obsession and pouted when his whereabouts were still a mystery. She walked off, patting Mi Nam on the shoulder as she ditched him. He smirked at her retreating back over his shoulder then quickly averted his eyes back to his blond partner in crime.

"Hah! Please, Jeremy. Not only have I grown an incredible tolerance for alcohol over my many years, but -drink- the men in my family are kick ass drinkers by DNA. It's like I was born to -drink- destroy you," Jeremy frowned and consumed another drink not taking his eyes off Mi Nam. They had about an hour until the new year started and he wasn't about to go into the next year losing to a punk like him, the drummer knew that for sure. The crowd around the two slowly grew in size as they started drinking faster. Jeremy's face was turning a fruity pink color and Mi Nam's better judgment was out the window. Everyone watching could tell this was most likely going to end very soon.

Jeremy smirked, "May the best man win!" the toasted each other and continued downing the many many shots left.

Tae Kyung searched the hall frantically for Mi Nyu, just recently noticing she'd disappeared from the A.N. JELL group. Even though Mi Nam wasn't worried, it didn't ease his troubles because he had to be drunk as piss by then. He called for her outside the women's bathroom, checked outside, even took quick looks under the tables. She was nowhere to be found; what bothered him more was that he couldn't find Shin Woo either and the incidents with him "hitting on" Mi Nyu before she had left for Africa were sure to give him worry lines all over his face. He couldn't stand the idea of the two of them being alone together and shuttered.

Mi Nyu noticed Tae Kyung looking like a lost puppy and smirked when she saw Yoo He Yi was no longer acting like a sixth appendage. She looked over to Shin Woo who was drinking one of the shots on the table. He saw her staring and smiled, "Yes, Mi Nyu?"

She blinked and came back to earth after hearing her name, "Huh? Oh sorry..." she laughed quietly, "Anyway, I was wondering why hyung-nim went to see Yoo He Yi today. I'm sure you know, right?"

Shin Woo's eyes widened, "Ah, well... He didn't tell us why they were together. He went to get something and while he was out, he called Jeremy saying that it was going to take a little while longer," she nodded and egged him to keep going, "He told us that he had to discuss some thing with a hell walker and that he would be late. Then he hung up. I don't don't know what they talked about."

She nodded and relaxed back in her chair, going back to watching Tae Kyung, "You see him too, right?" He nodded, "He's probably looking for me but I don't think I should go see him right now, " he nodded again.

They stayed quiet for a bit then an idea came up, "If we stay here, he'll find you and you'll be forced to speak with him. You wanna go home?" She lit up at his idea and nodded, telling him that she would just tell Mi Nam she was leaving and be right back.

The drinking contest had ended in a mercy ruled tie. Mi Nam was so disappointed that he decided to pay his lovely lady a visit. He smiled at Jeremy and dragged him along for the ride as they wandered to the fountain she was sitting by. He lazily sat next to her, almost pulling Jeremy with him.

Yoo He Yi smirked, "You look pathetic, Go Mi Nam," Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Mi Nam glared at the blondie then went back to He Yi, "My dearest Yi-Yi, we need to talk," she raised an eyebrow at the nickname and scooted over. He was going to copy her but Jeremy plopped down in the middle of them. Lucifer rolled her eyes as Mi Nam tried to move Jeremy's head so he could see her face, "Anyway... I tink it's 'bout time I dump ya." He said while continuously moving Jeremy's head out of his way.

"Yay~..." Jeremy cheered.

He Yi gasped, "You dump me? Hah! Seriously this guy..." She looked at him and his face was dead serious. A blond head of hair got in her line of vision just as she was about to speak. She groaned and smacked him in his head, making him fall out of the seat. She scooted closer to him and glared menacingly, "You will definitely regret this you bastard." She sashayed away as if nothing happened.

As Mi Nam was trying to help up his buddy, Mi Nyu ran up to them "Oppa!" He dropped Jeremy on the floor and smiled at her, stupidly. She giggled, "I'm very tired so Shin Woo is going to take me home and we're going to call it a night okay?"

Mi Nam nodded slowly and Jeremy groaned, "Have fun," he told the floor. She smiled and kissed them both on the head then left to go with Shin Woo.

_20 Minutes Until The New Year_

Now Go Mi Nam and the equally drunk Jeremy were stumbling about on the roof of the building and they were in fact dieing together. They sat on the floor and leaned against the rails. The blond started having a ridiculous laughing fit.

Mi Nam laughed too, "What the hell?"

Jeremy rolled his head over to look at Mi Nam, still laughing, "Haha... Hi." Mi Nam looked at him and waved like he was trying to swat a fly and almost slapped himself, "You know I hate you, right?" Mi Nam patted him on the shoulder and nodded, "You steal my clothes, drink my bike, wear my juice, and make fun of me. You are the worstest..."

Mi Nam let out a stifled laugh, "Wha... Hmph. That may be tue but I evryone loooooooves meh," his eyes narrowed, "Even you, Jere-sack," Jeremy stuck his tongue out after hearing the insult.

Shin Woo smiled as Go Mi Nyu met him at the exit, "Are you ready?" She nodded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked out into the cold air.

Yoo He Yi smirked as she snapped a picture of the lovely couple, _'Happy New Year, Go Mi Nyu,'_ She giggled to her self and triumphantly examined her picture, _'I know a certain someone will really enjoy this little New Year's present.'_

Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't seen Hwang Tae Kyung in a while. She searched the room until she spotted him sitting on a bench by window. She smiled and stalked toward him. She sat down and he rolled his eyes, "Hwang Tae Kyung... By any chance would you know where Mi Nam and Jeremy went?"

He looked away from her, "Roof. Go away now," he motioned for her exit with his hand.

She put a hand on her chest, "My My Tae Kyung. So forceful... Maybe I shouldn't tell you that Go Mi Nyu already went home," He sat up at the statement, "But I should tell you, she is very stressed out and probably very loopy from all those shots she shared with Shin Woo earlier," He stood up, ready to leave but she grabbed his sleeve, "There's no point in going. They're probably very comfortable at home by now celebrating the New Year together." He shook her off, "Oh and about our deal!" She yelled after him, "It's off."

He waved her off and walked away. She stood up and pouted, "Zero emotion or personality. It's unbelievable." She thought back to the beginning of their conversation, "Oh! the roof!" she smirked and rushed off to her destination.

_5 Minutes until the New Year_

Go Mi Nyu and Shin Woo had just finished changing into more comfortable clothes and were now huddled together on Shin Woo's bed watching the TV with champagne glasses. She quickly flipped through the channels until they found a broadcasting from the party they had just left, "Oh! It's the party! Maybe we'll see some pictures of us!" He laughed a her excitement. As many times as they had seen each other's faces on the TV, she was always super happy to witness it.

Shin Woo smiled, "Hmm, maybe. We were pretty much the center of attention tonight."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. She screamed when she saw Jeremy and Mi Nam's drinking contest, "Oppa! Jeremy! They had a drinking contest?" Shin Woo nodded, "That's just like him... Oh! and it was a tie!" She laughed at her brother's fail. She looked down at the timer in the corner, "Shin Woo! Only two minutes!" He nodded and grabbed his glass. She did the same as the host shouted it was almost time.

Jeremy had been hitting Go Mi Nam for that past few minutes after he started dropping insult after insult on him. Mi Nam could do nothing but laugh at him. The stopped their yelling when they heard counting from 15.

Jeremy got excited, "Let us go... count wit 'em!" He tried to get up but Mi Nam pulled him back to the ground.

"No... That would involve me getting up. I refuse," Jeremy shrugged and got comfortable again. They counted together with everyone else, "10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Happy New Year..." They cheered like fools together.

Jeremy hugged Mi Nam, "Yay! Happy New Year Go Mi Nam!" Mi Nam smiled at him, "Happy New Year Mi Nam..." Jeremy trailed off as Mi Nam leaned in.

Go Mi Nyu cheered as she and Shin Woo toasted to the new year. She consumed her glass and hugged her friend, "Thank you for taking care of me Shin Woo. He nodded and hugged her back, "Let's spend the night together, Shin Woo."

He let go of her, shocked, "No, Go Mi Nyu... I don't think that's-"

She cut him off, "Please...! It's fine it's fine its fine! Sleepover! Hold me Shin Woo and pour me some more please! We are going to drink some more and hopefully I won't remember my name when we're done!"

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, grabbing the bottle, "Happy New Year, Go Mi Nyu," She smiled and drank more without letting him go.

* * *

**For those of you that were wondering about Jeremy and Mi Nam:**

**No. Leave it at that^^**

**Now then, that was my second chapter. I thought that because it's New Year's, this was necessary(even though I personally find New Years to be a tad lame but hey, it's a good party excuse). **

**OKAY=== Review Reivew.**

**Because I love you**

**(I think that rhymed a little...) Bye!  
**

**~Bop  
**


	3. Chp3: The Morning After Pill

**As you can see, my updates are slowing -.-' My English teacher is a prick, (that and I'm kinda grounded-ish so… yeah) and this was bound to happen... Sorry**

**But I digress. The story must go on!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own jack shit…

* * *

**

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After Pill

* * *

**

'_Stare. Stare. Sta- Oh crap he's looking! Avert attention!' _Jeremy was completely sure he was losing his mind. The drummer wasn't sure of much that terrible morning (umm… it's about 1pm) after the New Year's party. He was only sure of a few things about his situation. He was sure he'd gone finally made it to the large get together that he'd been missing out on for quite some time, he was sure he had a drinking contest with Go Mi Nam that night, and he was sure he saw Mi Nam dump Yoo He Yi (insert mental ridiculous "HAHAHA YOU HOE"). But what he couldn't fathom was a lingering thought that he knew what the inside of the keyboardist's mouth tasted like. He shook his head, trying to shake the fuzzy images of his "infidelity" out of his mind. Throughout the half hour he'd been awake he couldn't help but constantly stare at Mi Nam. The other party hadn't said a word to him aside from, "Good morning" and the awkward silence was deathly. The blond was debating on swallowing the entire bottle of aspirin and take a very long nap to sleep the troubles away.

Jeremy's eyes gazed quickly from Mi Nam to the white carpet below him over and over again, trying to figure out how to bring it up without getting caught.

"What the hell are you looking at, Jeremy?" Obviously, he'd failed. Mi Nam had set down the ice cream bar he had been demolishing for breakfast and gave him an uninterested glare.

Jeremy swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to walk over and sit one seat away at the bar, "So… um… about last night…" Mi Nam raised an eyebrow. He knew all too well what the blond was talking about but watching him stammer was super entertaining. Not even the headache that made the Devil piss his pants currently raging on in his head was enough to stop him from having fun with this, "Well… you do realize we kind of need to… talk?"

Mi Nam laughed a little and slowly licked the ice cream, trying to make Jeremy more uncomfortable (it worked). After his little act, he looked up and tilted his head, "What do you mean? There's really nothing to talk about," Jeremy gaped at his nonchalant response, "I mean, we both know nothing's going on so as long as I don't tell anyone that you kissed me, there's nothing to worry about!" He got up and started to walk away but was stopped by Jeremy's yelling.

"Hey! I did _not _kiss you! You kissed me you liar…" He folded his arms and puffed out his cheeks, "So in that case, you have to worry about me telling everyone," a triumphant glint shown in his eye.

His opponent scoffed and turned on his heel to look at him, "_I_ kissed _you_? You really think I would initiate something that stupid? You were all over me. I'm surprised you didn't crawl in my bed and molest me even more after we got home," taking another lick of his ice cream. They glared at each other, daring the other party to conjure up a witty remark to their "awkwardx2" situation.

Saving both parties from a most definite self-inflicted-mini-death, Go Mi Nyu and Kang Shin Woo quietly walked down the stairs together. Ending the staring contest, the two pairs of eyes turned to the newcomers and questioning looks arose. Mi Nyu looked away from them while Shin Woo flashed his usual soft smile and walked into the kitchen to start up some tea, "Would any of you like a cup?" He asked, as if nothing had happened. Jeremy and Mi Nam exchanged looks and then nodded at their band mate. Mi Nyu sighed and took a seat next to Jeremy, her brother taking the opportunity to snag the open chair on her left.

Eying her, Mi Nam licked his treat then smirked, "So… What happened with you two last night?"

* * *

President Ahn had been though a lot that day; enough to stress him out more than medically recommended, at least. Some projects had fallen through earlier, A.N. JELL was four hours late, and a few people had even quit that day. Yes, President Ahn was sure this was most definitely _not _his day, and it was just barely 2:00. He nodded politely as an intern gave him his water and an aspirin (an anti-depressant probably would've been better the way this day was going). He popped in the pill and downed a large portion of the water as he grabbed the remote.

Just then, Mah walked in looking cheerful as ever, "President Ahn? Is everything alright?" Ahn simply shook his head and motioned for his companion to pop a squat. He started flipping through the channels and decided to stay on the entertainment news. The two occupants sat in the rooms quietly, the only sound coming from the low vocals of the TV.

Ahn had just opened his mouth to speak, Mah had stopped him, shouting, "Turn it up! Turn that up!" Looking back at the TV, he understood his comrade's origin of urgency and quickly upped the volume.

A young newscaster reporting some very interesting news with a huge smirk on her lips and an A.N. JELL picture magically appearing by her head, "Last night, Seoul Entertainment held its 10th annual New Year's party and it was a first class hit! Too bad the focus isn't on the party but how the popular pop band, A.N. JELL chose to spend their time at the outing.

Ahn sighed and braced himself, "This can't be good," Mah nodded and sat forward in anticipation.

"The keyboardist and drummer, Go Mi Nam and Jeremy spent the entire evening together. And when I say together, I mean _together_," She smiled as the screen transitioned from her to pictures of the two in… compromising positions. The first had Mi Nam on top of Jeremy and was no doubt trying to make the blondie choke and die on his tongue; the other had Jeremy leaning Mi Nam back over the railing taking full control while the brunette pulled on his collar for dear life. After a soft chuckle, she resumed talking, "Sources say just prior to their 'sexual encounter', Mi Nam had broken up with the Nation's Fairy, Yoo He Yi; then leaving her to wallow in pain as he went off with someone, and a man no less!" Mah facepalmed at the lies busty woman was spewing.

She glanced down at her paper and spoke up again, "In other _A.N. JELL _news: does anyone remember Go Mi Nyu? She's the twin of the band's keyboardist, rumored ex of the bassist, Kang Shin Woo, and current girlfriend of the leader, Hwang Tae Kyung. Well her little girlfriend status may just change after last night. She was spotted leaving the party, before the New Year had begun, alone with Kang Shin Woo," a picture of Shin Woo wrapping his arm around Mi Nyu's shoulders and guiding her out of the party appeared next to the woman, "Sources say they weren't seen again for the rest of the night, giving us reason to believe they spent the night together."

Ahn paused the TV and sighed, "Mah, they should be in the recording room right now. Please bring them here," Mah nodded and left the room.

* * *

The replay of unfortunate events was displayed courtesy of Ahn and his DVR magic.

Everyone exchanged looks, utterly shocked. Mi Nam spoke up, "The lies people tell these days… They will stop at nothin- I really like your TV by the way, President Ahn," he smiled sweetly, "If you excuse us we really have to go rehearse," He got up but ran smack into Coordi Wang (followed them when she heard Mah's stubby little running steps) who turned him around and pushed him back in his seat next to Jeremy, who scooted over a bit.

The president nodded to Coordi Wang who smiled and sat down next to Mah. Ahn paced back in forth in front of the four kids, "Where is Hwang Tae Kyung?" They all shrugged causing him to sigh, "Alright… Well we can all see that the five of you have messed up, bad," he stopped in front of Mi Nyu, "Going home cozy looking with your rumored ex-boyfriend alone. Not smart especially when you had a fight with your current boyfriend just a few hours prior," she looked down, muttering a few 'sorry's. He walked in front of Mi Nam and Jeremy, shook his head and continued on to Shin Woo. Jeremy puffed out his cheeks and Mi Nam rolled his eyes, "Shin Woo, your crimes are almost identical to Go Mi Nyu's; aside from the fact that you potentially took advantage of your good friends' girlfriend and sister."

Go Mi Nam spit out Ahn's water that he'd helped himself to. After he quickly wiped his mouth with the towel Coordi Wang had given him, he stood up, "Hyung! You didn't sleep with my sister, did you?" He cried. Shin Woo shook his head and Mi Nam sighed in relief, sliding back down in his seat. Jeremy whacked him in the head for his spazzy outburst and he glared.

"The most we can do now is agree to the many request for a press conference and get all of this cleared up," Mah concluded.

Coordi Wang nodded, "We're on it! We'll get back to you when all the matters are settled. You can leave now," she smiled and they stood, bowed, and left. Once they were gone, she spoke again, "President Ahn, what do we do about them?"

Ahn sat down next to her and after a few moments, said, "I have a few ideas."

* * *

Thanks to the hefty work of all the staff, everything was settled and A.N. JELL was scheduled for a conference in two days. It took about six hours, a lot of work, and brain busting thought (blood sweat and tears!), but they pulled through. Now Mah and Coordi Wang were on their way to speak with A.N. JELL on the president's behalf. They'd gathered the whole gang in the living room and the silence was getting Coordi Wang super pumped up.

Mi Nam scratched the back of his head, "Well? What's gonna to happen?"

Mah was about to speak but Coordi Wang cut him off, "So we've scheduled a conference in two days to smooth everything over. At the conference, we will clear up everything. Go Mi Nyu will make sure her relationships with Kang Shin Woo and Hwang Tae Kyung are clear, Shin Woo _won't _be sitting next to her, and A.N. JELL will be taking a leave of absence for a workshop of sorts," she took a big breath after saying that in one go.

Jeremy lifted an eyebrow, "What about me? They're bound to ask questions about Mi Nam raping me so what are we supposed to do?" Coordi Wang smirked.

Mi Nam rolled his eyes at the rape comment and hit him on the arm, "She didn't say us because we're obviously just going to tell everyone that we were drunk beyond all reason and that nothing's going on," he looked up at Mah, "Right?" Mah sighed and shook his head. Mi Nam tensed up, "Then... what?"

"Well President Ahn said he wanted the best outcome possible for A.N. JELL and everyone else affected by your stunts at the party; so as far as the public eye is concerned, you and Jeremy are now in… a relationship."

Jeremy immediately shot up from his seat, "NO! No nonononononono! NO! Absolutely not! I refuse to be put in position where this little punk has to touch me at all!" Mi Nam nodded and turned away from Jeremy.

Tae Kyung groaned, "Jeremy, Mi Nam, calm down. It's only for the best and it's not like you'll have to do anything ridiculous or go too far with PDA because trust me, no one wants to see that again," the room went silent for it was the first time the leader had said a word to them since they left for the party the night before. Jeremy slowly took his seat, "Thank you for the information. They'll do as they are told, I promise." Mi Nyu quickly stood up, nodded to everyone and ran up the stairs. Tae Kyung frowned and pressed his lips together in his usual purse.

Coordi Wang rubbed her temples, "You guys really are too much… In any case, we have to run off now. We're still needed back there," she threw them a peace sign and left, Mah rushing behind her. Mi Nam, completely shocked, (and quite frankly, confused) after moaning and groaning a few times, fell over and laid on his hyung's lap. Tae Kyung went up stairs, following Go Mi Nyu to her destination.

"What the fuck…!" The keyboardist whined. Shin Woo shook his head and rubbed Mi Nam's hair.

* * *

Go Mi Nyu sat at the table quietly, trying to asses just what exactly was happening to all of them; because honestly, she didn't have the slightest idea. A.N. JELL was in shambles, her brother is stuck in a fake relationship with her good friend, half the country thinks she's a cheater, and she was fighting with Hwang Tae Kyung. It hurt a lot to think about; she felt if she tried to bring it up, they'd be back at square one. Their relationship was hanging on the fence for dear life and it seemed like they were pretty much over. She ran her hands through her hair a few times until she heard footsteps coming toward her. She stood up and turned around, landing her face to face with Tae Kyung himself. The last thing she needed to happen at the point.

He frowned at her blank stare, "Go Mi Nyu?" Hearing her name, Mi Nyu snapped out of her trance and realized what was actually going on here. She blinked a few times then started walking away; she was not ready, nor in the mood to deal with him yet. She'd almost escaped when he called out to her, "You can't avoid this forever, Mi Nyu. We need to talk and you know it."

She turned around and walked back to him, "We have nothing to talk about. You told me our relationship was nothing to you…" She felt like she was about to die, "Enough said."

"Go Mi Nyu-"

"I'll see you at the press conference."

* * *

**There we go… this had a lot of filler info in it in my opinion. But it _is_ a chapter completed.**

**It kind of hurts my feelings to have Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung so distant. I hate doing this to them and I really hope it'll get better soon- then again I am kind of going with the flow when I write so I suppose whatever spews out the right side of my brain, goes.  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my dears^^ Review! Please and thank you!  
**

**~SB~**


	4. Chp4: Super Team

**Perhaps my updates will become more prompt? I finished all three projects assigned to me by English teacher (gave him a shout out in Chapter 3) so I will probably be a little more aggressive with this. But let's not hold our breath.**

**DISCLAIMER: YB + Made a lot of money = Not mine**

* * *

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 4: Ahn, Mah, Wang- The Super Troop**

* * *

The cameras flashed like mad as everyone excitedly awaited the arrival of A.N. JELL. So many questions lingered in the media and three days (long time, huh?) after the news was promptly released, those questions were going to be answered. President Ahn was giving a greeting message as the conference hall slowly filled with curious reporters, cameramen, and a few stealthy fan girls.

Jeremy nervously rocked back and forth in his seat, "So… it's the faithful day of spilling our guts. Who's not ready!" Mi Nyu nodded and everyone else ignored him, wallowing in their own self pity.

It was obvious they were all very scared to go out there and face the music. When they heard their names being called out, they tensed up one by one and the director and producers hurriedly rushed them out to the crowd. They bowed and sat in their respective seats: Shin Woo far right, Mi Nam, Jeremy, Mi Nyu, and Tae Kyung.

Ahn, being the conference's host, announced he would call on as many people as time allowed. He'd picked someone who was like a big wall of male with glasses, "This question is for Go Mi Nyu," she smiled and nodded, "Could you explain, specifically, what your relationship with each band member is?"

Mi Nyu nodded again and looked at her friends, "Jeremy is a very good friend of mine, Go Mi Nam is, obviously, my older twin brother, Kang Shin Woo and I are _platonic _friends, and Hwang Tae Kyung is…" She looked up at him. Tae Kyung's face was as blank as stone as much as she wanted to announce that she and Tae Kyung were breaking up, she refrained from it. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene so she played it cool, "Hwang Tae Kyung is my boyfriend." Pencils scribbled and mumbles were seen and heard throughout the room as the reporters took record of her response; with one quick smile, he sat down.

Ahn then picked on a woman who looked similar to the newscaster that spilled the beans a few days ago. She subtly flipped her hair and stood up, "Go Mi Nam."

"Shit." Mi Nam muttered.

"What is your relationship status?"

Mi Nam looked at Jeremy who shrugged, _'Useless, unnaturally hair colored, zero talent, great kissing, stupid sack of drumsticks,' _Mi Nam thought. Jeremy could feel Mi Nam's poison rays glowering toward him, "As I'm sure all of you have heard, I had a little fling with this guy right here," He jabbed his thumb in his neighbor's general direction and the reporters' heads nodded. He continued, "It's not just some petty fling. We're together as of a while ago." He ruffled Jeremy's soft hair nonchalantly and smirked at the excited reaction to his announcement. The "strokee" didn't find it too appealing and pinched Mi Nam on the thigh in response. The brunette fought back a wail and settled for willing his death in his mind.

The next person was tall and she had short hair, "What happened with Yoo He Yi? The two of you seemed happy together"

Mi Nam slowly rubbed his leg to try and ease the throbbing pain, "Ah… well things aren't always as they seem. You see, He Yi and I wanted _very _different things from each other," he looked down, thinking back to their relationship. Yoo He Yi was never very nice to him; in fact, she was a total witch. She'd never once said she loved him, no matter how many times he'd said it to her, she'd never been to one of their concerts, never complimented his hard work or abilities- none of the bare minimum things a girlfriend should do, "and it just wasn't working out. So I decided to end it before someone got hurt."

After she finished scribbling, she bowed and sat down. The next man to go kind of reminded everyone of reporter Kim with his ridiculous hair line, "Hwang Tae Kyung?" Because of the absence in questions involving him, Tae Kyung had leaned back in his chair and was completely spaced out. He jumped slightly (the Tae Kyung façade must be preserved) when he heard a stern voice call his name, "Where does your relationship stand with Yoo He Yi? We haven't heard much about the aftermath of _your _breakup with her."

The last thing Tae Kyung wanted to discuss was 'that one' but unfortunately, he had to. Avoiding excess rumors was a must, "I have no relationship with the Dev- Yoo He Yi. After our break up, my focus was completely on A.N. JELL, and Go Mi Nyu." The fact that media was heavily bringing up situation from almost three years ago proved that they had stayed quiet about these things for too long. Everyone was hungry to fully understand the truth behind the mass relationship changes that happened all that time ago and staying dormant only hurt them in the long run. Hwang Tae Kyung could tell the rumors involving Yoo He Yi and Go Mi Nyu only further aggravated this little issue here.

"Kang Shin Woo, how do you feel about Mi Nyu dating one of your band mates?" A plump woman inquired.

He gave her his usual gorgeous smile, "Go Mi Nyu and I agreed together that we were simply better off as friends. Not just that, she really likes Hwang Tae Kyung so who am I to stop her? Mi Nyu and I are still very good friends and we want to keep it that way," Mi Nyu nodded and smiled at him from the other side of the table.

* * *

_Several questions later, the conference had finally ended and A.N. JELL was free to spend the rest of the day as they pleased._

This was, by default, restricted to what was in their van.

Ahn had announced their departure way before they had gone on to answer the questions of the country. None of the members had ever heard of the vacation spot they were set to visit, but the President had done his best to convince them musicians that it was a beautiful, secluded place to sit back and enjoy the scenery; God knows they needed it. In fact, his exact words were:_ "It's a huge, great place that's perfect for sitting back and relaxing, so we're going." -Nods from A.N. JELL- "Okay, JACKPOT!" _

The ride to the estate was about as comfortable as a rabbit that wandered into a snake hole. Mi Nam had wanted to sit in the middle with his sister, but was ignored and tossed in the back along with Jeremy and Shin Woo. In the front was their driver and a single security man crippling in chance of leg room. Somehow, Mi Nam and Jeremy had decided to use their laptops at the same time and consequently cut into each other's elbow space –obviously starting a bit of a spat. Poor Shin Woo was the real victim; as a result of the apocalypse unfolding directly next to him, he was constantly getting hit in the side, leg, arm etc. It was certainly going to be a long ride. Mi Nyu was happily fiddling with the eReader her brother had given her, thus completely tuning out everything on around her. Tae Kyung was dramatically gazing out the tinted black windows and listening to his iPod.

After a little more than a 6 hour drive, they finally arrived at the vacation location. It became known that Ahn was a dirty liar. The beautiful domain was nothing more than a humble cottage –not that it was a bad place to stay but the little bungalow was about the size of one floor in their dorm. Tae Kyung had seriously doubted they could live in such close quarters; let alone them plus the "administrators" that would be arriving at a later date. A.N. JELL slowly exited the van, completely confused at it's meager appearance.

"Umm… Are you sure this is the right house?" Jeremy asked has he turned around to the driver. The ladder hadn't even left the car, but the security man ad set their bags right behind them and quickly ran to the car. He stopped at his door, turned around, bowed, muttered a quick sorry, and hoped in the car. "YAH!" Jeremy freaked out and tried to chase the car while everyone else's jaws dropped below sea level. He finally slowed his sprint to a stop halfway down the street, the car leaving him in its dust.

"Omo...!" Mi Nyu put a hand to her mouth.

Mi Nam scratched the back of his head, "Did they just… ditch us?"

Shin Woo searched around their surroundings, trying to find any familiar surroundings. He knew he should've paid attention to their path on the way there. While he was mentally cursing himself, Tae Kyung was considering ending it all then and there. He sighed, "Let's just go inside and then try to call the President, I'm sure he'll be able to get us out of here," they nodded and followed Tae Kyung into the small house, bags in hand; He rolled his eyes at the unlocked door.

In all honesty, it was better on the inside than the outside. The front area led to a bathroom on the left and a living room on the right. The TV was a decent size and it was pretty spacious. They could see a hallway leading to five doors (pressumably the bedrooms) and on the side with the bathroom, a pathway lead to a cute little kitchen Jeremy and Mi Nyu could have a ball in. Immediately, Mi Nam dove on the the loveseat and groaned into the cushions. Shin Woo patted his head as he leaned against the back of the piece of furniture. Everyone else took a seat on the couch.

"They left us for death, those jack nuggets!" Jeremy pouted as he plopped down cross-legged next to Tae Kyung, "Someone's getting fired when we get back, dammit!"

Shin Woo shook his head, "Your hanging out with Mi Nam too much."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened, "I am the only one who noticed that we're in the middle of nowhere?" The others shook their heads. Jeremy gave her a "So What" look. Obviously, no one had their thinking caps on at the moment.

Shin Woo nodded, catching his friend's drift,"Typically speaking, when people go to places like this, they bring a flare gun or something, because cell phones _don't work_," they all quickly took out their phones- silence- they sighed in unision:

"No signal."

* * *

Coordi Wang smirked, "They'll make nice, I'm sure," Ahn and Mah nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**I lol'd at vacation location^^ I amuse myself...**

**Slightly typical setup? Maybe but who really cares that much **

**In any case, like it or not, reviewing is appreciated! Hugs, stuffed peppers, and kisses!**

**~SB~**


	5. Chp5: I'm Sorry

**Aish! My inconsistency in updating is pathetic. **

**My brain is currently undergoing a idea-gasm of some sort and is unable to handle updating at a reasonable pace. And for that I am sorry *Bows apologetically**

**But maybe this chapter will keep you from throwing sharp things at me (or make you throw new and improved projectiles.)  
**

* * *

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 5: I'm Sorry  
**

* * *

The atmosphere was more than depressing around the cabin. After one day there, it sunk in that no one was coming to rescue them anytime soon, which only made the melancholy cloud looming over everyone's head multiply in size. Basically, Kang Shin Woo was the only one not at the brink of death. It also turns out that the lovely five bedrooms turned out to be four of them and a bathroom -consequently, Go Mi Nam and Jeremy had to share a room (it's just not their week) much to Hwang Tae Kyung's dismay. All in all, things did not get any better for the idols.

While Go Mi Nyu quietly prepared an after-dinner-snack for her and her friends, the others lounged in the living room completely, save for Tae Kyung, engrossed in some ridiculous reality show. Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Mi Nam had taken the couch while the leader, as usual, stayed off to the side and chose the love seat. He'd been frowning all day because of his frustration with Mi Nyu. Somehow, he allowed her to avoid uttering a single word to him since he tried to apologize back at the dorm and apparently he was the only severely suffering from it considering they were happily chatting away about whatever garbage was on the television while he silently contemplated how to return his life to some normalcy.

"Woaaah! I can't believe her!" Jeremy shouted, pointing at the screen. _  
_

"What a fool... Everyone knows you don't make out with someone else's boyfriend and expect everything to go back to normal. Stupid floozy- You know it's people like her that keep me from watching idiotic reality shows like this," Mi Nam sighed and shook his head. Jeremy agreed nodding vigorously.

Smiling widely, Mi Nyu carefully walked out of the kitchen with her latest spread; a large plate of finger sandwiches and cups of Jeremy's mango, kiwi juice. She smiled at her hard work as everyone quickly dug in while giving her thumbs' up and nods of praise. It hadn't go unnoticed that Tae Kyung didn't touch anything and refused to take his piercing gaze off of her. Looking back and forth between the empty seat next to him and her feet, Mi Nyu decided that she favored the floor over the empty space and plopped down; the action causing Tae Kyung to get more upset and roll his eyes. However, the only one aware of their exchange was Shin Woo. Turning back to the screen, he began to put the puzzle of the abandonment together. He was about 99.9 percent sure that President Ahn had set this up so Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu would be on speaking terms again, along with the fact that Mi Nam and Jeremy had some issue of their own to work out. He also knew that one of the main reasons the two _still _weren't talking was due to the severe lack of communication in their relationship, and they weren't going to just magically start talking things through on their own anytime soon. All they needed was a small push. Smiling, he moved on the floor and made his way to Mi Nyu's side, being sure to catch a certain someone's attention. She smiled as he approached and he patted her head in a warm greeting. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Tae Kyung shift, probably irritated with the action. Served him right for being so damn stubborn.

"Mi Nyu," Shin Woo started. He took another look at friend, who was now glaring at him, before putting his hand up to her ear and whispering. "Do you want to go for a walk? I heard there's some pretty nice scenery not to far from here."

"O-Okay," Mi Nyu replied, excited to get from under Tae Kyung's hard stare. She could use the fresh air anyway. They both stood up, and Shin Woo leaned down to her ear once more.

"My scarf is in Tae Kyung's room, could you get it for me while I get some tea ready?" She nodded and shuffled her way down the hall while he grabbed the now empty plates and cups from the coffee table and heading towards the kitchen. Tae Kyung sat for a moment longer and once Shin Woo was out of view, he got up and followed after Mi Nyu. Shin Woo grinned to himself and silently walked down the hall behind him. Standing outside of the door he could hear Tae Kyung's voice speaking rather rudely to Mi Nyu; questioning her as to why she was in his room. Quietly, he reached for the door and began pulling it slowly before the creaking of the old hinges busted him. The two in the room jumped at the sound causing Shin Woo to stop cold.

"You, what do you think you're doing?" Tae Kyung spoke up. Shin Woo smiled before closing the door all the way and locking it. Silently apologizing to them both, he walked away, twirling the key around one finger then shoving it in his pocket as if nothing happened.

When he got back to the living room, Mi Nam glared at him, seeing the older man was alone,"Hyung? Where's my sister and Tae Kyung?"

"They, went for a walk. It would be good for them, don't you think?" Jeremy smiled and nodded eagerly; Mi Nam suspiciously agreed, watching Shin Woo's every move as he sat down on the couch. Looking behind him once, Shin Woo smiled to himself and got comfortable.

* * *

The room was silent as both of them stood in the middle of the room shocked, and in Tae Kyung's case, angry at Shin Woo's behavior. He quickly walked to the wooden frame and pulled the metal knob. When it wouldn't budge, he banged on the door.

"Yah, open the door!" He said loudly. However, it wasn't loud enough for the people in the living room to hear. "Do you think this funny, huh?" He said banging louder and twisting the knob vigorously. Realizing that no one was coming, he gave up and pursed his lips before heading over to the couch on the far side of the bed. He sat down on the far left and looked out the large window. He waited for another minute, expecting Mi Nyu to follow suit as she always did, yet when she remained standing, shifting on her feet, he scoffed and folded his arms.

"Go Mi Nyu?" She continued to look at the floor and rock back and forth on her feet. She was angry, sad, and hurt at how he had disregarded her feelings. She wasn't ready to face him, yet he wasn't giving her an option. He frowned at her defiance, cleared his throat, and spoke louder. "Go. Mi. Nyu." He said accenting every word much like earlier in the living room. She turned, but still made no move to look at him. Her resolve would crumble the moment she looked at his face. He cleared his throat again and when she looked up slightly, he tilted his head to the empty spot next to him indicating he wanted her to sit there. She tip toed over and sat as far away as she could from him, turning her back to him. He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. The air was starting to get chilly seeing as how no one had lit the fire yet so he pulled the blanket from behind him and wrapped himself in it, not bothering to share with those who refused to acknowledge him. Mi Nyu shivered slightly and looked down at the wool blanket keeping Tae Kyung toasty, then to him as he turned his head to look out the window. Hearing her shift next to him, Tae Kyung smiled to himself; now she would have to talk to him since he was hogging all of the warmth.

"H-Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu began quietly. Almost too eagerly, he turned to face her, completely interested in how she planned to ask him to share. However, all she did was tug at fabric and look away, shivering. He pursed his lips again, yet reluctantly unwrapped himself. Mi Nyu was just too cute to torture these days. She quickly stuck her legs inside, pulling the quilt up to her chin, yet never moved closer. She still was not ready to deal with their issue just yet, and her face flushed when he moved closer to where they were pressed together; no space between them.

"It's cold," he said simply, hiding they way his face heated up. She nodded, able to endure this much, just as long as she didn't look at him, but when she felt his hand sneaking into hers she quickly pulled hers away. This is what set Tae Kyung off. Not only had she been ignoring him all week, and refusing to accept the fact he actually wanted to fix things. But did she give him the time of day? NO, and now here she was, hiding from him again. He sat up abruptly and turned her to face him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like I don't exist?" He was mad, she could tell. He had tried to talk to her, and gave her space but all she did was blow him off. He was tired of being rejected and wanted a clear answer as to why. Mi Nyu looked at him, really looked at him, and he could see the tears starting to form. "I'm losing my mind because of you! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because..."

"Because what?" She didn't answer and simply tried to get out of his grasp. Her resolve was breaking. His was growing stronger. "Do you want leave things like this?" He searched her face for something, anything but she quickly brought back the wall she had put between them all week. Breaking free of his grasp and standing up, she began to walk to the other side of the room, desperate to get away. Tae Kyung stood up also, and grabbed her arm before she could go far. "Go Mi Nyu, didn't I tell you not to walk away from me? To stay where I could see you?" His voice was condescending as he sounded more hurt; how could she forget that number one rule of their relationship? This upset her though. She tugged her arm away and turned to face him, her resolve completely shattered.

"Yes, you did. And I have. I have stayed like you asked me to. I haven't gone anywhere, but you want me let you go where I can't see you?" She shouted. After she got it out, her voice dropped a level. "To watch you go... To watch you see other women is unbearable." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and Tae Kyung watched, the angry frown still gracing his features. "Even if you come back, it's unbearable," the tears were coming faster now, "and I'm sorry for how I'm acting, but how can I make it better? How can the I make the pain stop when you don't tell me why you went to see her? How can I make you see me when you keep turning off all the lights?" A small sob shook her shoulders and she sniffled as it was tough to admit that she didn't know where they stood in their relationship.

Tae Kyung could feel the guilt rising as she gave up her feelings. She was hurt more than anyone and he was to blame. He was being selfish expecting everything and giving nothing. She wiped her eyes and turned away, pacing for the door. Banging on it and yelling for someone to open it and get her out of here, she didn't realize that Tae Kyung was already standing directly behind her until she was being spun around and her lips covered by his. Her face was cradled by his hands but she was too shocked to respond at all. It was a quick kiss, spontaneous even, and was over before she wanted it to be.

"I'm sorry-" He didn't quite finish because Mi Nyu had pressed her lips back to his.  
**

* * *

**

**What does this mean? Will Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu be one again? Or will I just further upset you and make more love threatening things happen? Sometimes my story reminds me of Hana Yori Dango. Nothing ever goes perfectly until the very end. And then there's that one last WTF moment where everyone decides to ruin your life (if you haven't watched Hana Yori Dango then you should, just saying)**.

**I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should make Jeremy and Mi Nam a real couple? I mean right now they have a sort of "rivaling best friends" relationship but I'm not sure if I should keep it that way, make them become better friends, or make it a true couple. I'M TORN! But I guess only time will tell, then I will have a clear path showing I should go about it... Who knows~**

**Well that's all I've got so 'till next time! Love you all!**

***~SB~*  
**


	6. Chp6: Happy Together

**That last chapter made me chuckle ^^**

**I have no_ stimulating _chit chat so let us move on!

* * *

**

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 6: Happy Together

* * *

**

With quite a bit of effort, Jeremy managed to get Go Mi Nam into bed and asleep while he was engaging in spastic actions thanks to his sister and Tae Kyung's extended absence. As soon as he woke up, he went straight to Mi Nyu's room, waking up Jeremy in the process, who decided to tag along, assuming there was nothing to be concerned about. Only when they opened the door, her room was empty. Her bed hadn't been slept in and the entire area was freezing.

Mi Nam growled, "Where the hell is my sister?" He shoved Jeremy out of his way who worriedly shuffled behind him to Tae Kyung's room. He tried to simply push the door, hoping it would fly open, but it didn't budge one bit.

"Is it locked?" The brunette nodded to the blond and frowned, wondering why in the world Tae Kyung would lock his door. "Oh! Maybe he's just being weird again? You know, having one of his 'moments'." He suggested, sounded ridiculously innocent. They looked at each other with a "Do we really believe that?" look and rapidly tried to open the door. Just then, Shin Woo walked out of his room, two doors away, and double-taked when he saw the two of them attempting to force the door. Jeremy noticed him and smiled, "Hyung! Help us open this!"

Shin Woo cautiously approached the two. He silently prayed that the couple had made up and whipped the keys out of his pocket. Mi Nam and Jeremy stared in utter awe as he stuck the keys in the lock, then stepped aside and leaned against the wall, not wanting to get tackled by the crazy duo. Mi Nam quickly turned the key, almost breaking it off in the lock and Jeremy shoved the door open, curiosity getting the best of him.

Nervously, their eyes scanned the room and Mi Nam almost chocked to death on air. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu had indeed made up. They were cuddling in his bed like they always used to do. But there was something different.

They were... naked?

Jeremy slowly turned to walk away, muttering something about giving them some time or whatever. Mi Nam wasn't having it, "YAH! What the hell is this?" He shouted.

Startled, Tae Kyung jumped about ten feet in the air and fell off the bed. Mi Nyu squealed, "Omo! Hyung-nim! Are you alright?" She looked up to see the other three angels staring at them, astonished at her behavior. She scrambled to make sure she fully covered her body and when she could no longer take their stares, she hid her head under the covers. Shuffling through the sheets, she managed to find one of Tae Kyung's discarded shirts and threw it over her head and then once again peered out from over the covers, her eyes just barely visible.

Tae Kyung stood up angrily, "What do you think you're doing, bursting into my room like this... Seriously!" he fixed his sky blue boxers in anger.

Mi Nam scoffed and Jeremy fought back a giggle, "What do you think you're doing, defiling my precious sister?" He shook his pink pajama pants mocking Tae Kyung. He slowly started walking closer to his opposing bandmate, "How dare you engage in bestiality with my sister?"

Tae Kyung's eyes widened, "Beasti- Are you calling your sister a dog?"

"No I'm calling you one bitch!" Mi Nyu let out a chocking sound after she heard her brother's nearly rehearsed sounding insult (surprisingly enough, she knew what it all meant). He was about to go swinging when Shin Woo emerged from around the wall and grabbed him by the elastic hem of his pants- seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He flashed that smile, the one that always seems to calm everyone's nerves, and spoke up for the first time that morning, "Now, now everyone... Isn't this what we wanted? Go Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung have made up just like we'd hoped. We should be celebrating, not trying to kill each other." He stated, mostly to Mi Nam, who nodded being as obedient as he is to his hyung, "Now we're going to leave and get dressed," he turned to Tae Kyung, "Breakfast will be waiting for you when you get down," Tae Kyung nodded as a thanks and Shin Woo dragged the two younger band members out the room and shut the door.

Mi Nyu stuck her head out from the covers, eyes darting anywhere but her boyfriend's face. He smiled and leaned on the bed, pecking her in the lips, "C'mon, let's take a shower," She screamed as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs, the war started. Every time Tae Kyung looked up, he saw the object of his affection's polar opposite staring him down. No matter how long it'd been, he still found himself thinking it was Mi Nyu instead of Mi Nam doing creepy things like this to him... that psychotic midget. He drank his water and in a failed attempt to get him to go away, he gave Mi Nam the death glare. Jeremy sat by Mi Nyu, quietly gushing about her getting back together with his hyung and how refreshing it was to see her usual glow again etc. etc.

Shin Woo smiled as he sipped his tea, _'Now if only there were a way to deal with those two stoodges.' _He thought looking at Mi Nam and Jeremy,_ 'But at least things are pretty normal around here again...' _He leaned back silently as Mi Nam sat down next to him, still using all of his strength not to fly over the table and kill Tae Kyung all in one swift movement.

Mi Nyu looked in between the lighting that rapidly shot in between her two favorite men. She smiled sheepishly, "So... What do you guys want to do today? I'm sure president Ahn will be here soon so we should enjoy the rest of our stay here, neh?" Jeremy nodded and took another mouthful of rice.

Tae Kyung smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," he pecked her on the lips and she turned blood red. Mi Nam scoffed at their PDA and attempted to engross himself in a conversation with Shin Woo.

* * *

**I think this was more or less a filler chapter... **

**If you think the rest of this is going to fluff, you my friends, are sadly mistaken. It'll pick up again I promise**

**Review my sweeties!**

***~SB~*  
**


	7. Chp7: Well then

**So I've found that quite a bit of my inspiration is coming from the You're Beautiful OST and SHINee songs. It's quite interesting how I'll be painfully stuck on a section but there's that one particular song that kicks my muse in gear and I'm suddenly able^^**

* * *

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 7: ...  
**

* * *

A.N. JELL had made it home after another week or so in the cabin. Ahn finally decided to liberate them from their cage in the woods and let them return to their home in Seoul. Mi Nam had almost completely calmed down and completely suppressed desire to destroy Tae Kyung from the inside out. Their president had given them some time to readjust to their usual schedules at home by giving them a few days to relax, and God knows they were going to need it. Ahn had filled up their agenda to the brim with photo shoots, variety show appearances, and "exclusive" interviews with a few lucky reporters. They weren't getting downtime any time soon.

After one day of slugging it around the house, Mi Nyu decided it was time to tidy up around the dorm while Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam were out buying snacks. It was dust galore and she was concerned it would irritate her brother's sensitive eyes. She tied her apron around her waist, grabbed her pretty little duster and went to work. It was all out housewife mode for her, but as soon as she started, she'd tired herself out. Plopping on the couch, she sighed in complete exhaustion.

Jeremy noticed her strange action and onto the cushion next to her, draping his arm around the younger girl's shoulders, "Mi Nyu... What's wrong?" He cooed. She smiled and shook her head. Patting her cheeks, Mi Nyu stood up again only to fall right back down, holding her head. Her friend's eyes widened considerably, "Oh, are you okay?"

She smiled again and waved at him, "No no, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all..." She put her hand up to her head again, "Omo..." Mi Nam cocked an eyebrow and leaned in closer, examining his sister further. She blinked a few times then looked away, "Really Jeremy, I'm just fine," she assured him. When she turned back to his face, it was evident that he wasn't buying it one bit.

"You don't look okay at all to me. You're face is all... green!" he looked at her worriedly. After another moment, her eyes bugged and she quickly shot up from her seat. Whipping a hand to her face, she ran off to the bathroom in Tae Kyung's room with Jeremy at her heels.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, the poor girl already had her head in the toilet and was making horrific hurling noises. He sighed sympathetically and went to pat her back as she held the bowl in a death grip, "MI NYU? Okay you're going to the doctor!" A few upchucks later, she lifted her head up slowly and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

After she stared at him with half lidded eyes for a moment, she spoke up, "No Jeremy... It's just a little bug. I'll be fine. I don't think we have the time to take me to the hospital. Please don't make me g-" Her pleas were silenced by another surge of her previously consumed food. She lifted her head back up and gazed at him with begging eyes. He sighed again and nodded, looking away from her painfully frail state. She perked up and smile, "Oh, but please... don't tell the others, especially Oppa." He nodded and helped her up from the floor. She thanked him and he strolled back to the living room as she began to clean herself up, grumbling the whole way.

Not too long after, his members had returned from their shopping endeavor and had heaps of bags from the grocery store to distribute throughout the house. Mi Nyu still hadn't come out after they finished and Jeremy was getting a bit worried. He got up from his seat next to Mi Nam and sneaked to the bathroom to see if she was still doing okay. When he got back there, she was drying her face off with a towel delicately.

He tapped her on the shoulder, "How are you feeling Mi Nyu?" She grinned ear to ear and gave him a thumbs up. He giggled and lead her out to the living room with their friends.

* * *

For the week's festivities, Mi Nam and Jeremy were ordered to be attached at the hip. Not only did everything they had to do involve them being with each other anyway, but if anyone started doubting their relationship, it would only make things worse. The two were currently on their way to do an interview with a national entertainment news show who'd been asking to talk with the two since the rumors had pulled up to the large building in the A.N. JELL van. Both were ready to be in and out and get this fiasco over with while not having to gouge the others eyes out with their own bare hands, which was kind of far-fetched considering the topic they were obviously going to discuss.

Mah had stopped them when they'd gotten out of the car with an iron glare, "Now, if you two don't sell this relationship, we're _all_ going to be in serious trouble. So..." He looked down at they're hands and smirked, "Let's fix this..." He mumbled while forcing them to hold hands, intertwining their fingers. The he pushed the two closer together and made them smile, "Ideal picture, you two. Mess this up and I'm telling Coordinator Wang, alright?" When they didn't respond, he spoke up again, "Alright?"

"Yes!" They shouted simultaneously then glared at each other. Mah shook his head and went inside with the two fools at his heels.

When they entered, the entire PD team was staring at them, completely engrossed in their hand holding like it was a drama. The Director walked to them and bowed, "Welcome... Welcome!" Mah, Jeremy, and Mi Nam bowed politely being thankful he was one of the few not totally obsessed with their hand holding and was actually doing his job, "So Manager Mah please come with me, Jeremy and Mi Nam, the dressing room is right back there," He gestured for Mah to follow him as the two stars headed in the opposite direction.

They walked in to the empty room and Jeremy immediately ripped his hand away sitting in a chair as far away from Mi Nam as possible, "Don't touch me and this'll be over with quick and easy."

Mi Nam laughed and walked in front of Jeremy then leaned down, resting his chin on Jeremy's jean clad lap. The blond looked like he was about to puke, "How can I resist touching you?" The keyboardist began, leaning closer to the other, "You're just so cute..." The older boy tensed as the brunette leaned in closer.

Just then, the door opened and two stylists walked in. They stopped in their tracks and blushed at the sight before them, "Oh! Umm... do you... do you guys need... m-more time?"

Jeremy kicked Mi Nam in the stomach who flew back on the floor and laughed nervously, " Hahaha... Nononono! We're fine!" Mi Nam angrily stood up and walked to the seat next to the blond, flicking him in the head on the way over.

After they're makeup was finished, they were sent to the stage where the live interview would be held. The atmosphere was a bit awkward considering Mi Nam had come on to Jeremy just a half hour before. They looked up and saw Mah glaring at them intently; Mi Nam rolled his eyes and laid down on the couch, placing his head on Jeremy's lap.

"Isn't Mah kind of overselling this?" The brunette asked. Jeremy simply nodded and looked away, playing with a few strands of Mi Nam's hair.

* * *

Back at home, everyone was lounging around after a long day of work, work, and more work. Ahn wasn't joking when he said he had them set all day. hey didn't get home until 11.

Jeremy and Mi Nyu were in the kitchen, trying to decide on a little mini snack, "Mi Nyu... I'll cut us a few apples and we can eat that! How does that... sound...?" He turned around to see her munching on chips, ice cream, and cold pasta. He stared bewildered at her food choice, "...Or we could eat that?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Ah... it's really tasty, Jeremy!" He watched as she mixed them together, singing happily.

"Oh! Mi Nyu! I got something for you when Mi Nam and I went to the store today! Follow me..." She smiled and walked with him to his room, into the bathroom. He instructed her to sit on the toilet as he went through the cabinet, searching for something. He pulled out a long, thin box and handed it to her.

She suddenly frowned as he showed her what it was, "I'm not using that Jeremy," her sudden sternness had startled him.

"Just to be safe."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

She eyed the box, her glare so strong, you could barely see her eyes. He lifted his eyebrows, egging her to use it. Sighing, she snatched it away, "Fine... Get out." She shoved him out and locked the door. He waited for about five minutes then started knocking on the door, begging her to open it. She stayed quiet, but slowly flicked the lock.

He whipped it open and stared at her, completely scared, "Wha-What does it say...?"

She turned around hesitantly held it up.

The stick read:

"Pregnant"

* * *

**Omo! There's gonna be a little Tae Kyung running about the cabin! Well I was kind of trying to decide if I should do it like this and give her a kid what with Tae Kyung being kind of... insane and Mi Nyu being a nun(this is a dysfunctional couple) but I thought, "what the heck?". This is fanfiction so I'm going to do whatever I feel like doing^^**

**Either way, I hoped you enjoyed!**

***~SB~*  
**


	8. Chp 8: My Bus

**So our Mi Nyu is preggo... My o' My.**

**The title of this chapter made me chuckle (it you watched Mary Stayed out all Night, you would know why) but I didn't notice until way after.  
**

**Well anyway, please enjoy this chapter n.n**

* * *

**The Universe Accepts Your Challenge**

**Chapter 8: My Bus**

* * *

Jeremy and Mi Nyu stared at the stick in utter silence. Neither party wanted to say a word, they were both far too scared to say anything. He looked up at he and she kept her head down.

Mustering up the courage, Jeremy found a way to speak, "Mi Nyu... You're preg-" He began to scream, but her hands quickly flew up to his mouth to shut him up. She gave him a begging look and he nodded. She slowly let her palms leave him mouth and he spoke, "You guys didn't use protection?" He asked, utterly shocked

She nodded vigorously, "Of course we did! But those are only 98 percent effective. I guess... we were apart of that other 2 percent?" she sighed and slid down to the floor, staring at the stick incredulously, "What am I going to do, Jeremy? I'm good with kids, but... Hyung-nim... He's not a big fan of kids at all."

Jeremy nodded, "We'll get through this. The first step is telling hyung, " she looked at him, full of fear, "He has to know, Mi Nyu!" He shout/whispered.

She looked like she was about to cry, "I'm not ready to tell him anything yet... What would he say? And what about Oppa and Shin Woo...? I'm really scared Jeremy..." The blond sighed and hugged her.

"Okay, up up," She looked at him, confused, but got up none the less. They left his room and he instructed her to put on some shoes, saying they were going out. He told the others they were taking a walk and they left the dorm, going God knows where. She followed him hesitantly until they reached a bus stop. At that moment, she understood exactly what was going on: they were taking his bus again. She smiled at the memory from when she was still pretending to be her brother a few years ago. She hadn't been on this bus since Jeremy had confessed to her. She looked up at him and he smiled, warmly.

The bus arrived after about five minutes of waiting and they boarded it silently. Sitting in the same seats as last time, Jeremy leaned forward, "It should all make sense by the end of this about you're situation and try to calm down. I'll see you in an hour, Go Mi Nyu." He sat back and went into his own world.

* * *

Mi Nam casually sank into the couch next to his hyungs. He over-dramatically sighed, earning a glare from the lead singer. After a bit, he sighed again and Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, "Is there something we can do for you Go Mi Nam?" The younger boy looked at him, surprised, then shook his head, leaning back into the cushions. Tae Kyung continued staring at him for a while, before hesitantly leaning back into his spot. Mi Nam sighed once again, causing the singer's eye to twitch, "What. Is it. Go Mi Nam?"

He swung his feet back and forth, "Where do you think those two went off to in such a hurry?" He gazed back at the door.

Shin Woo shrugged, " It's none of our business... I'm sure they'll be back soon anyway," Tae Kyung nodded and put all of his attention into the TV again. Mi Nam got back up and went to snack on the grapes on the table as he anxiously waited for the two to come home.

* * *

Mi Nyu silently leaned her head against the window as the bus left it's second stop of the hour. She had quite a bit to think about. She was going to be a mother and there was no stopping that. She knew she had to tell Tae Kyung, and soon, it was his child after all. What the brunette couldn't get over was how little the chances of her actually getting pregnant were and how she managed to squeeze her way out of that statistic. It certainly wasn't fair to her in the least.

Saying that Mi Nyu couldn't handle children would be a complete lie. She and everyone else knew that she was incredible with kids and definitely wanted a few of her own in the future; it wasn't about her physical ability to raise a child that worried her, but the mental aspect of the equation. Mi Nyu felt that she wasn't in the mental state (and Tae Kyung was worse off than her) to raise a child. Her child was going to come into this world with an unprepared mother, and super busy idol father to take care of them. She had to worry about where the baby would sleep, how she was going to care for it (daycare? breast-feeding? etc.), what it would eat, where to store it's diapers, bottles etc.; the last thing she expected was a child to come into her life at this age.

And to make matters worse, the press was already shoving questions and interview requests down their throats. The _last _thing anyone needed right now was for her to get pregnant and a kid to come in their lives and give the paparazzi more food to feed off of. As learned from the past, there is no way to efficiently shut up the press.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She needed to get over the first hurdle before she decided anything: tell the other angels. She had to accomplish that before she did anything else; it was going to take some doing, but she'd have to get it all done eventually. Sure Jeremy would be there with her and she could use him as a supportive crutch if needed, but this was her burden to bare. She couldn't just throw in all on him. Mi Nyu planned to tell them all herself...

As soon as she found the proper moment.

* * *

**I really don't have much to say right now... So I guess I'll just go then?**

**Review please^^**

***~SB~***


End file.
